Parappa The Rapper - Traducción al Español
by TheMasterGlitch77
Summary: Una traducción completa al Español del juego rítmico y musical "PaRappa The Rapper". La traducción al Español del juego daba asco, pero, gracias a esta traducción LITERAL (no como la traducción original, que da pena), podrás entender bien el juego si no se te da muy bien el Inglés. Una traducción hecha por: TheMasterGlitch77.
1. - Introducción y Etapa 1 - Maestro Onion

_Nada de esto me pertenece. Parappa the Rapper le pertenece a Sony y su respectivo creador (NaNa On-Sha, que es su desarrollador y Masaya Matsuura, que es su diseñador)._

 **Siempre me han parecido una caca las traducciones del juego "PaRappa de Rapper (PSP)", así que he aprovechado para hacer un Fanfic donde ponga las traducciones BIEN ESCRITAS del juego. Bueno, no sé si estarán bien; se me da bien el Inglés, pero no soy experto. Ah, otra cosa, comentaré cosas mediante la letra negrita entre paréntesis.  
Una vez dicho esto, comencemos el juego:**

"Parappa, Sunny Funny, P.J. Berri y Katy Kat se encuentran viendo una película de Jet Baby"

 _Cuando Jet Baby vuela, vuela allí arriba siempre.  
Cuando Jet Baby vuela, vuela a través de cualquier tiempo (_ **refiriéndose a "haga el tiempo que haga"** _).  
Cuando Jet Baby quiere, ella ama a todos los niños.  
¡Nunca los deja llorar mientras viaja por el cielo para salvarnos a todos de lo que nos falla y hacernos amar!_

Sunny Funny: ¡Gua, Jet Baby era realmente asombrosa!

PJ Berri: ¡Oh, sí!

Katy: ¡Seguramente podría vencer a Superman!

Parappa: ¡Oh, cállate!

"Se disponen a entrar a una hamburguesería llamada "Chunky Burger"

Parappa: ¡Tío, seguro que es mi héroe! ( **Era una heroína, pero en fin, fallos del juego… Espero.** )

PJ Berri: ... y tomaré patatas fritas picantes gigantes, un helado de vainilla gigante y pastel de cereza.

Katy Kat: Aah, una hamburguesa junior gruesa, patatas fritas rizadas y un gran helado de chocolate, por favor.

Sunny Funny: Tomaré una ensalada, un refresco de jengibre y un pastel de limón.

Parappa: (Bueno, aquí estoy con la chica de mis sueños, Sunny Funny. Tío, está guapísima hoy) **(¡PERO SI ESTÁ IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE, QUE ALGUIEN LE META UN CALCETÍN EN LA BOCA!)**

Empleada: Siguiente, por favor.

Parappa: Agua. **(Se supone que Parappa es agua y el agua disuelve el papel. ¿Lógica? No la veo. Estará jugando al escondite)**

Empleada: Aquí está.

 **Etapa 1 – Chop Chop Maestro Onion (Le he dejado Onion porque "Cebollino" suena muy mal)**

Introducción - ¡Necesito convertirme en un héroe!

"Todos se encuentran en la hamburguesería tomando la comida que pidieron, cuando de repente, un abusón con su amigo entra en ella para meterse con ellos"

Abusón: Bueno, bueno, qué tenemos aquí… Muchos bocaditos para todos ¿no?

Amigo del abusón: ¡Sí!

Abusón: ¡No solo bocadillos, también una nenita toda vestida para nosotros, ¿no es eso verdad?

Amigo del abusón: ¡Verdad!

Abusón: ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a dar un paseíto por ahí fuera, eh? Deja que los pequeñines se queden y se coman su comida.

Sunny: ¡Para!

"Joe Chin, otro perro que parece un adulto pero que se quiere casar con Sunny Funny, una niña; entra en escena saliendo desde los baños"

Joe: ¡No hay necesidad de temer, porque Joe Chin está aquí!

Sunny: ¡Eh, es Joe!

Joe: ¡He navegado los Siete Mares, he cruzado todas las montañas conocidas por el hombre, y sé que los poderosos poderes que tengo son suficientes para idiotas como vosotros! Me pondré mis guantes mágicos de gloria y os llevaré a un crucero para destruiros. Déjame que te cuente un incidente ocurrido en esta Cafetería….

Katy: ¡Oh, ya estamos otra vez!

Sunny: ¡Adiós por ahora!

Katy: ¡Adiós!

"Katy, PJ Berri y Sunny se van de la Hamburguesería/Cafetería, dejando a Parappa sentado con Joe contando esa aventurilla suya a los abusones"

Parappa: Guao… (¡Necesito convertirme en un héroe, también!)

"Se imagina a él mismo pegando una paliza a los abusones"

Parappa: (¿Pero cómo podría hacer eso?) ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Tengo que creer en mí!

"Finalmente, nuestro héroe del Hip Hop (según la pantalla de título) va al Dojo del Maestro Onion"

Maestro Onion: Bienvenido al Dojo de Frutas. Confío en que estás aquí para entrenarte y adquirir habilidades que son necesarias para llegar a tus metas. ¿Estás preparado, joven? Te daré lo mejor que sé. Pero primero, veamos si puedes desafiar mi rap.

"Parappa entra al Dojo, para rapear y entrenar con su nuevo y primer maestro: el Maestro Onion (o Cebollino). En la siguiente escena, se ven a los dos en el Dojo, y un montón de cebollas-alumnos a los lados"

 **~ LECCIÓN 1 ~**

Maestro Onion: Jaiiiiillallallallaaaa… ¡Chá! ( **Calentando, supongamos** ) Patada, puño, está todo en la mente. Si quieres ponerme a prueba, estoy seguro de que encontrarás que todas las cosas que te enseñaré, está seguro de vencerte. Ahora, ¡patada!

Parappa: ¡Patada!

Maestro Onion: ¡Puñetazo!

Parappa: ¡Puñetazo!

Maestro Onion: ¡Cortar!

Parappa: ¡Cortar!

Maestro Onion: Bloquear…

Parappa: ¡Bloquear!

Maestro Onion: Una vez más. Ahora, ¡patada!.

Parappa: ¡Patada!

Maestro Onion: ¡Puñetazo!

Parappa: ¡Puñetazo!

Maestro Onion: ¡Cortar!

Parappa: ¡Cortar!

Maestro Onion: Bloquear…

Parappa: ¡Bloquear!

 **~ LECCIÓN 2 ~**

Maestro Onion: ¡No te pongas chulo, se va a poner difícil ( **en realidad dice, "it's gonna get rocky", pero creo que se entiende D:** ), pasamos a la siguiente, ¿estás preparado? Ahora, ¡agacharse!

Parappa: ¡Agacharse!

Maestro Onion: Salto.

Parappa: ¡Salto!

Maestro Onion: Giro.

Parappa: ¡Giro!

Maestro Onion: Posición ( **dice eso, EN SERIO** )

Parappa: ¡Posición!

Maestro Onion: Escucha cuidadosamente, ¡salto!

Parappa: ¡Salto!

Maestro Onion: Posición.

Parappa: ¡Posición!

Maestro Onion: Agacharse.

Parappa: ¡Agacharse!

Maestro Onion: Y giro.

Parappa: ¡Giro!

 **~ LECCIÓN 3 ~**

Maestro Onion: Hm… Sí, veo que estás mejorando. Patea hasta el final con el fin de obtenerla ( **a Sunny** ). Ahora, patada, puñetazo.

Parappa: ¡Patada, puñetazo!

Maestro Onion: Cortar y bloquear.

Parappa: ¡Cortar, bloquear!

Maestro Onion: Cortar, patada…

Parappa: ¡Cortar, patada!

Maestro Onion: Puñetazo y bloqueo.

Parappa: ¡Puñetazo, bloqueo!

Maestro Onion: Se va a poner más difícil… ¡Ahora salta y bloquea!

Parappa: ¡Salto, bloqueo!

Maestro Onion: Gira y posa.

Parappa: ¡Giro, posición!

Maestro Onion: Salto y giro.

Parappa: ¡Salto, giro!

Maestro Onion: Salto y posición.

Parappa: ¡Salto, posición!

 **~ LECCIÓN 4 ~**

Maestro Onion: Venga, ahora. Por qué no sigues mis palabras, porque casi hemos terminado. ¡Lo haré con calma al principio! Quiero ver si tú quieres ver qué significa ser el hombre con el plan maestro. ¿Eres ya el hombre? ¡Aquí vamos, ahora: patada, puñetazo, bloqueo!

Parappa: ¡Patada, puñetazo, bloqueo!

Maestro Onion: Cortar, patada, bloqueo.

Parappa: ¡Cortar, patada, bloqueo!

Maestro Onion: Bloquea, gira y patéalo.

Parappa: ¡Bloqueo, giro y patada!

Maestro Onion: Bloqueo, salto y puñetazo.

Parappa: ¡Bloqueo, salto y puñetazo!

Maestro Onion: Agacharse, agacharse y giro.

Parappa: ¡Agacharse, agacharse, giro!

Maestro Onion: Salto, patada y cortar.

Parappa: ¡Salto, patada y cortar!

Maestro Onion: ¡Y puñetazo, puñetazo, puñetazo!

Parappa: ¡Puñetazo, puñetazo, puñetazo!

 _ **FINALES ALTERNATIVOS – U' rappin' GOOD !**_

Maestro Onion: ¡Jotutututuchiaaaaa! ¡Eso es todo por hoy! Buen trabajo, Parappa. ¡Puedes pasar a la siguiente etapa ( **o nivel** )!

Parappa: ¡Ya ju! ¡Muy bien!

 _ **FINALES ALTERNATIVOS – U' rappin' BAD/AWFUL !**_

"El Maestro Onion para la música haciendo una señal con la mano"

Maestro Onion: De nuevo.

Parappa: ¿¡Qué!?

 _ **FINALES ALTERNATIVOS – U' rappin' COOL !  
(El modo COOL ! sólo se consigue cuando pasas el modo normal)**_

Maestro Onion: ¡Chico, eres muy bueno! Voy a perder dinero con estudiantes como tú…

"De un puñetazo al techo y dos patadas a las dos paredes, revienta el Dojo donde se encontraban, dejando a Parappa solo en el suelo del Dojo. Mientras, el maestro cebollino de Parappa, le observaba desde una hermosa puesta de Sol, como en las películas de kárate, como Parappa improvisaba un rap"

( **Si fallas en este modo hasta que no acabe el rap, el Maestro salta al Dojo de nuevo diciéndote que eres malo y que si quieres probar el modo de los super principiantes** )

"El Maestro Onion, desde la puesta de Sol, interrumpe a Parappa para dedicarle unas palabras"

Maestro Onion: Parappa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti… Felicidades.

Parappa: ¡Genial! ¡Gracias, maestro!

 _ **¡Fin de la etapa 1!**_

"Mientras Parappa y su maestro de kárate rapeaban, Joe Chin explicaba su pequeña aventura, ya que se había enrollado un poco"

Joe Chin: … Ahora, el final de mi simple introducción. Poned los puños, malvados. ¡Dejadme que os noque-!

"Pero Joe Chin es interrumpido porque los abusones se desmayan por la simple introducción"

 _ **¡Próximamente, el rap del coche, de la estricta Instructora Mooselini!  
¡Yo soy TheMasterGlitch77 y esto ha sido la traducción del comienzo y etapa 1 de Parappa the Rapper!**_


	2. - Etapa 2 - Instructora Mooselini

_Vuelvo a repetir que NADA de esto me pertenece :3._

 **Etapa 2 – Instructora Mooselini**

Introducción - Vosotros os sentáis detrás.

"Parappa, Sunny Funny, PJ Berri y Katy están en la pastelería (están tomando helados y venden donuts, ya me diréis qué queréis que ponga (?)) merendando"

Sunny: ¡Es un gran día hoy! ¿Así que, qué queréis hacer?

Parappa: Vayamos a la playa.

PJ Berri: ¡Vale, suena bien!

Katy: ¿No necesitamos un coche para desplazarnos?

PJ Berri: Sí, y un carné también.

"A toda velocidad, un coche lujoso rojo se aproxima por la carretera"

Parappa: ¡Guao, mirad eso! ¡Es el nuevo Super Estirado Limo 900!

PJ Berri: ¡Sí! La velocidad máxima es de más de 463, 243… ( **No sé si será una errata o algo, pero PJ Berri se pone a decir cosas intraducibles cuando termina de decir las cifras** )

Parappa: ¡Y los asientos de vinilo de diseño de pantera, también!

"Del coche lujoso sale Joe Chin, el cual pone un pie en la acera y se quita las gafas de sol"

Joe: ¡Hola! ¿Qué os parece mi nuevo coche, chicos?

PJ Berri: ¡Tío, es guay! ( **Creedme, "Path!", significa "Trayectoria". ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir Berri òó?** )

Parappa: ¡El color es asombroso también!

Joe: ¡Además, es convertible! ¡Y es capaz de saltar grandes edificios de un solo salto!  
¿Os gustaría, chicas, ir a la playa conmigo?

Sunny: Claro. Solo si todos nosotros podemos ir.

Joe: ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! ¡Vamos, chicas, sentaos delante conmigo!  
"Joe mira a los chicos"  
¡Vosotros os podéis sentar detrás!

"El asiento de detrás está lejísimos de los asientos delanteros"

Joe: ¡Todo el mundo, aguantad!

"El coche da marcha atrás a gran velocidad, estrellándose contra la pastelería. Parappa y PJ Berri acaban enterrados en donuts ( **¿No os dan ganas de reventar a Joe Chin?** ) y por fin, el coche sale para adelante. Al parecer, Parappa y su amigo oso lo están pasando fatal, porque aparte de los Donuts, los tubos de escape lanzan humo y gas directos a los dos amigos del asiento trasero.  
Parappa se imagina a sí mismo con Sunny en una especie de avión volando por el cielo"

Parappa: (Tío, si solo tuviera un coche y un carné… ¡Podría llevar a Sunny a todas partes!) (Sigh) ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?  
¡Sí, ya sé! ¡Tengo que creer!

"En un salón oscuro con un coche encima de una plataforma circular giratoria, se encuentra Mooselini, una instructora de la autoescuela"

Mooselini: ¿Quieres aprender a conducir, eh? Es más difícil de lo que piensas. ¡Si piensas que puedes hacerlo, prueba este rap!

"Parappa y Mooselini se encuentran ahora conduciendo el coche de la autoescuela"

 **~ LECCIÓN 1 ~**

Mooselini: ¡Muy bien, aquí estamos, sentados en el coche! Quiero que me muestres si puedes llegar lejos. ¡Pisa el acelerador!

Parappa: ¡Pisa el acelerador!

Mooselini: ¡Pisa el freno!

Parappa: ¡Pisa el freno!

Mooselini: ¡Ahora pisa el acelerador!

Parappa: ¡Pisa el acelerador!

Mooselini: ¡Cuando digo boom, boom, boom, tú dices bam, bam, bam! ¡No pauses entremedias, vamos allá! ¡Pisa el acelerador!

Parappa: ¡Pisa el acelerador!

Mooselini: ¡Pisa el freno!

Parappa: ¡Pisa el freno!

Mooselini: ¡Pisa el freno!

Parappa: ¡Pisa el freno!

Mooselini: ¡Pisa el acelerador!

Parappa: ¡Pisa el acelerador!

 **~ LECCIÓN 2 ~**

Mooselini: Me alegra que sepas qué camino tomar. ¡Pero eso no me va a parar, aquí vamos! ¡Comprueba las señales y gira a la derecha! ( **De verdad, ya me diréis que significa "Check and turn the signals to the right/left", porque me he hartado tanto que he buscado por un traductor y dice no sé qué de convertir las señales TT_TT…** )

Parappa: ¡Comprueba las señales, y gira a la derecha!

Mooselini: ¡Ahora gira a la derecha!

Parappa: ¡Ahora gira a la derecha!

Mooselini: ¡Comprueba las señales y gira a la izquierda!

Parappa: ¡Comprueba las señales y gira a la izquierda!

Mooselini: ¡Ahora gira a la izquierda!

Parappa: ¡Ahora gira a la izquierda!

 **~ LECCIÓN 3 ~**

Mooselini: ¡Woh ho ho ho, para el coche! ¡Tenemos una emergencia! ¿No lo ves?  
¿Sabes por qué hemos parado el coche?

Parappa: ¿Sé por qué hemos parado el coche?

Mooselini: Adivina…

Parappa: Adivina…

Mooselini: que…

Parappa: que…

Mooselini: ¿Sabes por qué hemos parado el coche?

Parappa: ¿Sé por qué hemos parado el coche?

Mooselini: Adivina…

Parappa: Adivina…

Mooselini: que…

Parappa: que…

Mooselini: He olvidado cerrar la puerta…

Parappa: Has olvidado cerrar la puerta…

"Mooselini cierra la puerta y asiente con la cabeza"

 **~ LECCIÓN 4 ~**

Mooselini: Ahora solo no te olvides, que esto no es Kung Fu, ¡vamos otra vez!  
Comprueba las señales, y gira a la derecha.

Parappa: ¡Comprueba las señales y gira a la derecha!

Mooselini: Pisa el acelerador, ahora gira a la derecha.

Parappa: ¡Pisa el acelerador, ahora gira a la derecha!

Mooselini: ¡Comprueba las señales, y gira a la izquierda!

Parappa: ¡Comprueba las señales, y gira a la izquierda!

Mooselini: ¡Pisa el acelerador, ahora gira a la izquierda!

Parappa: ¡Pisa el acelerador, ahora gira a la izquierda!

Mooselini: Pisa el freno.

Parappa: ¡Pisa el freno!

Mooselini: ¿Sabes por qué hemos parado el coche otra vez?

Parappa: ¿Sé por qué hemos parado el coche otra vez?

Mooselini: ¡Es porque acabas de conseguir una licencia!

Parappa: ¡Yupi! ¡Sí!

"Una bola de confeti se abre y el confeti le hace estornudar a Parappa justo cuando se saca la foto para el carné"

 _ **FINALES ALTERNATIVOS – U' rappin' BAD/AWFUL !**_

Mooselini: ¡Tienes que hacerlo de nuevo!

Parappa: ¿Qué?

 _ **FINALES ALTERNATIVOS – U' rappin' COOL !**_

Mooselini: ¡Hey, hey, hey, claro que sabes cómo conducir! ¡No tengo nada más que enseñarte! ¡Ah, ah, aaaahhhh!

"Los cuernos de Mooselini se clavan en el techo del coche y se va volando, así, Parappa empieza a rapear mientras conduce.  
Cuando acaba, Mooselini le dice una frase desde el cielo"

Mooselini: ¡Tú, chico, eres el mejor!

Parappa: ¡Woh, ¿en serio?! Quiero agradecértelo a ti, profesora… …y a la puerta.

"Parappa se hace el carné de conducir, y esta vez, sale bien"

 _ **¡Próximamente, el rap del Príncipe Fleaswallow!  
¡Yo soy TheMasterGlitch77 y esto ha sido la traducción de la etapa 2 de Parappa the Rapper!**_


	3. - Etapa 3 - Príncipe Fleaswallow

_**Lo repito y me canso de repetirlo: nada de esto me pertenece, Parappa le pertenece a Sony (o al menos pertenecía, ha sido abandonado por completo ¬¬…)**_

 **Etapa 3 – Príncipe Fleaswallow**

Introducción: ¡Mi papá me va a matar!( **"Bite" significa "morder", pero quedaría algo mal decirlo así** )

" _Parappa se acaba de sacar el carné de conducir hace muy poco pero, muriéndose de ganas por dar un paseo en coche con sus amigos, sale en coche en búsqueda de sus amigos."_

Padre de Parappa: ¡Parappa! ¡Eh, Parappa! ¿A dónde te vas con mi coche? ¡Te acabas de sacar esa licencia hace solo diez minutooooooos!

" _Entonces, Parappa se acerca en el coche a sus amigos. Éste se baja del coche al puro estilo de Joe Chin"_

Parappa: ¡Hola!

" _A continuación, Parappa invita a sus amigos a que entraran al coche.  
Los amigos se van a dar una vuelta en el coche."_

PJ Berri: Zzzz… Más patatas fritas… Zzzz…

Sunny: Sabes, ¡esto es realmente muy divertido! ¿No sería agradable que siguiéramos conduciendo y fuéramos a un lugar muy, muy lejano?

" _En cuanto Sunny Funny comenta esto, Parappa se queda imaginándose a sí mismo a punto de besar a Sunny. Pero, Parappa no se da cuenta de que está a punto de estrellarse contra un camión de cargamento pesado y el coche sale disparado al espacio exterior con todos ellos dentro"_

Katy: ¡Guay!

" _El coche, cae como un meteoro de vuelta a la carretera, haciéndose pedazos. Parappa y sus amigos sobreviven, como si no les hubiera pasado nada"_

Parappa: Oh, no… No puedo creerlo… ¡Mi papá me va a matar ( **o morder** )!

Padre de Parappa (imaginándolo): Oh, Parappa… Sigo teniendo 59 cuotas que pagar… ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu madre? ¡Espero que estés preparado para pagarlo todo!

Parappa: (Ahora estoy en problemas, cómo voy a pagar este coche… ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?) ¡Sí, ya sé! ¡Tengo que creer!

" _Parappa se encuentra ahora en un mercado de pulgas, con su nuevo maestro: una rana vendedor de cosas inútiles llamado Fleaswallow o Príncipe Fleaswallow"_

Fleaswallow: Así que quieres vender artículos en este mercado de pulgas, ¿eh? Eres nuevo ¿no? Te cuento: la cosa más importante en vender cosas aquí no es dinero… ¡Es amor!  
Si quieres vender cosas aquí, ven y estate delante de mí. Sigue mi rap.

"Parappa y Fleaswallow se encuentran en el mercado del camaleón bailando a la misma vez que cantan y venden"

 **~LECCIÓN 1~**

Fleaswallow: Empiezo a trabajar en el mercado de pulgas muy temprano.  
He estado trabajando aquí desde que mi mamá era un bebé.  
Solo porque el ritmo sea lento,  
no quiere decir que no puedas fluir…

Fleaswallow: En la lluvia o en la nieve,

Parappa: En la lluvia o en la nieve,

Fleaswallow: consigo el conseguido ritmo funky. **[Literalmente es eso, aunque suene muy mal]**

Parappa: consigo el conseguido ritmo funky.

Fleaswallow: En la lluvia o en la nieve,

Parappa: En la lluvia o en la nieve,

Fleaswallow: consigo el conseguido ritmo funky.

Parappa: consigo el conseguido ritmo funky.

Fleaswallow: Todo lo que necesitas es ser agradable y amigable.

Parappa: Todo lo que necesitas es ser agradable y amigable.

Fleaswallow: Todo lo que necesitas es ser agradable y amigable.

Parappa: Todo lo que necesitas es ser agradable y amigable.

 **~ LECCIÓN 2 ~**

Fleaswallow: Recuerda, el strike es ser rico.  
La llave es el amor.  
Salva a todo el mundo del camino de su mal labor **[traduzco esto así para que rime]**

Fleaswallow: Puedo vender una chapa de botella como esta.

Parappa: ¡Intentaré vender una chapa como esta!

Fleaswallow: Puedo vender una chapa de botella como esta.

Parappa: ¡Intentaré vender una chapa como esta!

 **~ LECCIÓN 3 ~**

Fleaswallow: Nunca soñé que esto sería así.  
De los siete mates, el soberano número uno soy.

Fleaswallow: El zorrillo de allí te dará suerte.

Parappa: El zorrillo de allí te dará suerte.

Fleaswallow: La bomba de allí viene con un camión.

Parappa: La bomba de allí, viene con un camión.

 **~ LECCION 4 ~**

Fleaswallow: Oh sí, me lo he pasado muy, muy bien.  
He hecho un montón de dólares y ahora estoy en carrera.

Fleaswallow: En la lluvia o en la nieve,

Parappa: En la lluvia o en la nieve,

Fleaswallow: consigo el conseguido ritmo funky.

Parappa: consigo el conseguido ritmo funky.

 **~ LECCIÓN 5 ~**

Fleaswallow: Ja, ja, ja… Déjame contarte algo que nunca antes de había contado.  
¡Escucha esto!

Fleaswallow: Nunca lo he vendido todo, todo.

Parappa: Nunca lo he vendido todo, todo.

Fleaswallow: Nunca lo has vendido todo, todo.

Parappa: Nunca lo has vendido todo, todo.

Fleaswallow: Dinero, dinero, dinero, es todo lo que necesitas. **(¿No había dicho que solo necesitaba ser agradable y amigable?)**

Parappa: Dinero, dinero, dinero, es todo lo que necesitas.

Fleaswallow: Dinero, dinero, dinero, es todo lo que necesitas.

Parappa: Dinero, dinero, dinero, es todo lo que necesitas.

Fleaswallow: ¡Eh, eh! ¡Tu papá se va a poner muy orgulloso de ti!  
¡Déjame saber si tienes otro mercado de pulgas!  
Te ayudaré...  
O me ayudarás…  
Je, je, je...

Parappa: ¡Tienes razón, maestro!  
¡Muchísimas gracias!

"Parappa y su amigo PJ Berri aparecen dentro de un nuevo coche que nuestro héroe rapero pudo comprar gracias a su maestro vendedor y su rap"

 _ **FINALES ALTERNATIVOS – U' rappin' BAD/AWFUL !**_

Fleaswallow: Ah, ah. Ah, ah. Vamos a hacerlo todo de nuevo.  
¡Ahora todos juntos!

Parappa: ¿En serio? Tío…

 _ **FINALES ALTERNATIVOS – U' rappin' COOL !**_

Fleaswallow: ¡Oh, oh! Eres demasiado malo para mí.  
No entiendes lo que es el amor.  
¡Las ranas necesitan hibernar!  
¡Despiértame si tienes algún problema!

"El Príncipe Fleaswallow se va por un hoyo que aparece en el suelo y deja a Parappa rapear a él solo.  
Cuando acaba, el maestro sube por el hoyo y reaparece para felicitarle"

Fleaswallow: ¡Sí, tío! ¡Sí, tío!  
¡Ahora puedes comprarte un coche mejor que el de Joe Chin!  
¿Puedo pedirte un paseo? ¡Ja, ja!

Parappa: Eh… ¡claro! ¡Pero necesito comprar el coche antes! **(¡NO ME DIGAS!)**

"De nuevo, aparecen Parappa y PJ Berri aparecen en un coche descapotable muy felices. ¡Hasta el coche parece estar feliz! **(En mi opinión, el coche del "Good" era mejor, pero en fin… Y, ¿mejor que el de Joe Chin. Uy, sí, ya me dirás dónde están los asientos tapizados con piel de pantera ¿eh?)**

 _ **¡Próximamente, el rap de Cheap Cheap, la gallina cocinera**_ **(ironía en su estado puro)** _ **!**_

 _ **Mi nombre es TheMasterGlitch77 y esto ha sido la traducción mucho mejor que la de la versión original traducida de la etapa 3!**_


	4. - Etapa 4 - C C la gallina cocinera

_Nada de esto me pertenece, COÑO._

 **Etapa 4 – Cheap Cheap la gallina cocinera**

 **(Aquí el juego es donde se pone difícil hasta solamente la siguiente fase, así que es normal perder aquí. Y ponerse en U' Rappin' COOL todavía más.)**

Introducción – Seguro que conquistará su corazón.

"Parappa, Katy y PJ Berri se encuentran en la cafetería patas arriba por el choque de Joe Chin, planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sunny Funny"

Katy: Vale, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sunny es mañana y para la fiesta, necesitamos a alguien para que compre el regalo, otro que compre la tarta y a alguien más para preparar la fiesta.

Parappa: Ajá, ¿y cómo deberíamos elegir?

Katy: ¿Qué os parece piedra, papel o tijeras? **(Janken es igualito a piedra, papel o tijeras. Así que lo traduciré así.)**

Parappa: ¡Buena idea!

Katy: ¿Preparados?

Todos: ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras!

"Katy gana al sacar papel, ya que Parappa y PJ Berri sacan piedra"

Katy: ¡Sí, he ganado! ¡Seré la que prepare la fiesta! **(¿Y ese carné perfectamente preparado con su dibujo y tu nombre y todo también estaba preparado?)**

Parappa: Vale, continuemos.

Parappa y PJ Berri: ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras!

"Los dos sacan papel"

Parappa: ¡Ups! Una vez más.

Parappa y PJ Berri: ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras!

"PJ Berri saca tijeras y le gana a Parappa"

PJ Berri: ¡Gané! Compraré el regalo.

Katy: ¡Y eso quiere decir que tú comprarás la tarta, Parappa!

Parappa: Vale.

Katy: Bien, ¡hagamos nuestros trabajos y preparémonos para mañana!

Todos: ¡Perfecto! **(Right on es como dar justo en el clavo, pero en este caso, sonaría mal decirlo. Así que lo traduciré como "Perfecto")**

"Así pues, todos hacen sus trabajos. Y, fijándonos en Parappa, va a comprar la tarta a la pastelería. Después de un buen rato intentando decidirse entre dos tartas, se imagina a Sunny apagando las velas en la tarta con forma de flor. Es entonces cuando compra la tarta con forma de flor **(qué mentes más sucia tiene Parappa. Si Sunny se come una flor, ¿no sería canibalismo?)**.  
Al salir de la tienda, se encuentra con Joe Chin, el cual tenía una gran tarta en sus manos."

Joe Chin: ¡Hola, Parappa! Mañana es el gran día, ¿no?  
¿Quieres ver la tarta que tengo para Sunny? Mira.

"Hace falta mirar al cielo para ver la tarta, pues hasta aviones o alpinistas se ven en la tarta."

Joe Chin: La primera planta representa el comienzo entre Sunny y yo. Una larga amistad entre un chico y una chica. Todo depende del comienzo, ya sabes. La segunda planta representa belleza. Siendo tan bonita como ella es, Sunny merece todos los derechos a la palabra "Belleza". La tercera planta representa los obstáculos a los que debemos plantar cara…

 _Minutos después…_

Joe Chin… solo para mantener nuestra asombrosa amistad. La planta número cuarenta y dos representa todas las cosas que Sunny y yo experimentaremos en nuestro glorioso futuro.  
Bueno, suficiente por ahora. Explicaré todo con mayor detalle mañana.  
¡Nos vemos!

"Joe Chin empuja a Parappa y éste cae encima de su tarta.  
Con la cara pringada, piensa qué podrá hacer si no tiene tarta para dar a Sunny. Y se pone aún más nervioso al imaginarse a Katy furiosa"

Katy: ¡Parappa! ¿¡Qué piensas hacer sin una tarta?! ¡Una fiesta de cumpleaños sin una tarta es como una pista de baile sin mí! ¿¡Lo entiendes?!

Parappa: Uf… ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora? Estoy en problemas… ¿Qué debería hacer? Casi no tengo dinero, y necesito una tarta barata… Barata… ¡Si, ya sé! ¡Tengo que creer!  
 **(Sí, "Cheap Cheap la gallina cocinera" es un juego de palabras, ya que Cheap en inglés significa barato.)**

"Parappa se une al plató de Cheap Cheap la Gallina Cocinera, un show para cocinar de manera casera"

Presentador: Bienvenidos al Show de Cheap Cheap la Gallina Cocinera.  
El plato de hoy será pastel de marisco, que es seguro que conquistará su corazón.  
Y ahora, ¡aquí está!

"La gallina cocinera se encuentra dentro de una televisión, al lado de Parappa, el cual seguirá todos sus pasos para obtener el pastel del cumpleaños de Sunny"

 **~ LECCIÓN 1 ~**

Cheap Cheap: Todos los días, el estrés viene por todas partes.  
No tengo tiempo para nadie.  
Mi estilo es rico, inteligente, excelente.  
¡Y aquí vamos a hacer una tarta que se vea deliciosa!

Cheap Cheap: Crack, crack, crack, el huevo dentro del bol.

Parappa: Crack, crack, crack, el huevo dentro del bol.

Cheap Cheap: M.E.Z.C.L.A la harina dentro del bol.

Parappa: M.E.Z.C.L.A la harina dentro del bol.

Cheap Cheap: Crack, crack, crack, el huevo dentro del bol.

Parappa: Crack, crack, crack, el huevo dentro del bol.

Cheap Cheap: M.E.Z.C.L.A la harina dentro del bol.

Parappa: M.E.Z.C.L.A la harina dentro del bol.

 **~ LECCIÓN 2 ~**

Cheap Cheap: Hornear un pastel, sí, significa que tienes que intentarlo.  
Estoy haciendo esto por años, pero eso no tienes que cuestionarlo.

Cheap Cheap: Mantequilla, mantequilla, mantequilla, es la que se une al bol.

Parappa: Mantequilla, mantequilla, mantequilla, es la que se une al bol.

Cheap Cheap: Nos estamos haciendo un pastel que nunca antes habías visto.

Parappa: Nos estamos haciendo un pastel que nunca antes habías visto.

Cheap Cheap: Caliéntala en el horno, que ahora estamos en racha.

Parappa: Caliéntala en el horno, que ahora no estamos en racha.

Cheap Cheap: Cheap cheap cheap es el nombre de mi alma.

Parappa: Cheap cheap cheap es el nombre de tu alma.

 **~ LECCIÓN 3 ~**

Cheap Cheap: El otro día, fui llamada gallito.  
Pero soy una gallina, ¿lo coges, pedazo de carne seca?

Cheap Cheap: Pon un momento el pastel en el horno.

Parappa: Pon un momento el pastel en el horno.

Cheap Cheap: ¡Déjala ahí, vamos, y limpia la cocina!

Parappa: ¡Déjala ahí, vamos, y limpia la cocina!

Cheap Cheap: Pon un momento el pastel en el horno.

Parappa: Pon un momento el pastel en el horno.

Cheap Cheap: ¡Déjala ahí, vamos, y limpia la cocina!

Parappa: ¡Déjala ahí, vamos, y limpia la cocina!

Cheap Cheap: ¡Aquí, tengo una pequeña muestra!

Parappa: ¡Aquí, no tengo ninguna muestra!

Cheap Cheap: ¡Porque tiempo es justo lo que no tenemos!

Parappa: ¡Porque dinero y tiempo es justo lo que no tenemos! **(Ayyyy, Parappa… Cabecita loca…)**

 **~ LECCIÓN 4 ~**

Cheap Cheap: Una gallina en la cocina está haciendo mucho ruido,  
el pastel se ha hecho mientras sentados nos hemos quedado.

Cheap Cheap: Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es dar los últimos retoques.

Parappa: Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es dar los últimos retoques.

Cheap Cheap: Quita de ahí los camarones, almejas y percas.

Parappa: Quita de ahí los camarones, almejas y percas.

Cheap Cheap: La perca va aquí, las almejas allí.

Parappa: La perca va aquí, las almejas allí.

Cheap Cheap: ¡Los pequeños y minúsculos camarones van por todas partes!

Parappa: ¡Los pequeños y minúsculos camarones van por todas partes!

Cheap Cheap: Pon lo que quieras en el medio, manipula.

Parappa: Pon lo que quieras en el medio, manipula.

Cheap Cheap: El pastel de marisco está justo como en la adivinanza.

Parappa: El pastel de marisco está justo como en la adivinanza.

Cheap Cheap: ¡Vale, vale! No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no?

Parappa: ¡No hay problema! ¿Pero cómo has hecho para salir de la tele? **(Perturbador.)**

"Tanto en el modo U' RAPPIN' COOL y el modo U' RAPPIN' GOOD son los mismos: Parappa termina la tarta poniendo "Feliz cumpleaños, Sunny" en el medio. Finalmente, se va a dormir."

 _ **FINALES ALTERNATIVOS – U' rappin' BAD/AWFUL !**_

Cheap Cheap pone un huevo del que sale un pollito gritándole a Parappa que lo haga de nuevo.

 **Bueno, ¡eso ha sido todo C:!  
La verdad es que esta fase cuesta un poco porque Cheap Cheap es demasiado estricta D:.  
La siguiente fase es algo más fácil que ésta pero con una sorpresa… O varias C:.  
**INTRIGA INTENSIFIES**** **Mentira porque el juego ya lleva unos añitos con vida. Pero solo unos pocos ¿eh? Muy pocos, sí.**


End file.
